


unnoticed

by bacedd



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, no one else is really mentioned yikes, poet!dongmin, soft binu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacedd/pseuds/bacedd
Summary: basically, dongmin is bin's fave quote writer on the internet





	1. 一

_love for a person makes you blind._  
 _take care of the person who loves you_  
 _for they will be impacted by you_  
 _in every way_  
 _possible_  
— l —

 

"what quote do you want to use?"

"whichever if fine," he said with a shy voice.

"let's use this one,!" bin said confidently.

_take care of the person who loves_   
_you for they will be impacted by_   
_you in every way_   
_possible_

he froze.


	2. 二

_falling out of love isn't your choice. don't make it seem like it was._

  
—l—

 

 

porque? 

 

"why?"

 

"it reminds me of the love I'll never have," he said with a smile. it was a sad smile.

 

you can tell.

 

"do you like it?" he said more enthusiastically.

"its pretty," he said.


	3. 三

_loving someone defines you as vulnerable. having the person you love not love you back is the most painful feeling a boy could have_

  
—l—

 

"what have you been up to?" he had asked.

 

"nothing." he said.

 

"I would like for us to hang out sometime,"

 

"oh," he said softly. "sure"

bins smile lit up the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd to me whoOOOoO


	4. 四

—  
message from cll  
 _/ 5 hrs ago_  /

  
no quote today, but I want to say thank you to everyone who has been supporting and reading them! I hope you all find a little bit of peace behind my writing.

   
—

 

 

bin has been having a bit of trouble. how do you just ask your classmate that you've been crushing on if he's gay? or likes boys?

"what are you reading?" he asked.

bin looked down at his phone. It was a quote writer's newest message post. His favorite.

"Oh just um,." bin was embarrassed. he played sports and had many people around him, but they didn't have the same views as him.

dongmin did though.

it was after school now, and they were walking to the library.

bin felt weird   
this was weird

if felt like as if they were going on a date or something.

that made him blush.

"what's wrong?" he asked him.

_he's so pure and innocent I can't_

"I'm sorry, I just-" he needed to change the topic quickly.

"oh, that reminds me. I hope I don't bore you in class with all the love quotes I talk to you about."

"why would it bore me?"

"I don't know, I guess it feels different talking about it with someone," he looked down.

"I feel weird saying this I'm sorry, but I can't go along with this anymore," dongmin had said in a burst

"what?"

"It's just, that, um.." dongmin looked away.

"I'm that quote author you like," he said almost in a whisper.


	5. 五

"what do you mean?"

"those quotes that you told me in class the other day.

'it's me. I made those."

bin could only look down

_wow this is embarrassing_

"ohh. well I mean, that's great, isn't it! now I can compliment you in person!"

dongmin blushed faintly. it was unnoticeable for bin, but he felt his cheeks warm up.

"thanks, i guess,"

"how do you come up with inspiration?"

"well,uh-"

bin stopped him. "actually never mind!It's okay! you don't have to tell me! I know it can be personal and all that."

"thanks"

bin couldn't be happier.

_can a man get any more perfect?_

**Author's Note:**

> i should win the award for most words in a single chapter! just kidding yall ive seen like 100000 word fics for like bts and im-


End file.
